diario
by karura ai yagami
Summary: pequeña historia de como rock dejo de tomar a ninon como a una loca acosadora y entender lo que ella siente por el una historia que tome el riesgo de publicar , vamos pasen lean y dejen reviews yo se que quieren


Diario

hola mis queridos lectores aqui me encuentro de nuevo para subirles un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio una tarde de aburrida escuela mas exactamente en mi clase de lectura y redaccion xD bueno espero que sea de su agrado como mis demas fics , y no me cuelguen por el final okys solo pasen lean y diviertanse no olviden hacerme saber su opinion con un review.

**por cierto kof ni ninguno de sus caracteres y/o personajes no me pertenecen , por favor no me demanden por que no tengo dinero para pagar y solo hago esto para mi entretenimiento y el de los demas.**

**El siempre la habia tomado como una loca acosadoraa la que no habia que darle mucha importancia , por que despues de todo el a penas tenia la minima idea de su existencia para el ella siempre fue otra de las locas chicas que acostumbraban acosarlo hasta ese dia...**

**era un dia de invierno muy frio pero eso no impedia que fuera un dia hermoso , a pesar de la nieve habia muchas personas fuera de sus casas ya sea por motivos escolares laborales o simplemente de ocio , como rock por ejemplo quien se encontraba fuera de casa para matar el tiempo , ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer estaba disfrutando chocolate caliente en su cafeteria favorita "el calor de casa"**

**estaba demasiado ensimismado que ni siquiera se pudo dar cuenta que la "acosadora" de ninon beart se habia sentado muy cerca de su mesa para vigilarlo mas de cerca segun el y sus delirios**

**-demonios ahora que quiere esa chica que no me puede dejar en paz -dijo rock en voz muy baja para que nadie lo escuchara**

**-hey que tal te va rock-lo saludo athena asamiya muy animada**

**-hola athena que te trae por aqui-contesto el chico**

**-pues kensou que me ha citado aqui pero aun no llega luego te vi y vine a saludarte para ver si podia esperarlo contigo-dijo asamiya alegre-y a ti que te trae por aqui-termino**

**-pues me senti solitario y siempre que me pasa esovengo aqui a pasar el rato-contesto rock**

**- y por que no le invitas un cafe o algo a esa chica beart se ve que es muy amable a pesar de que siempre esta leyendo y casi no habla con nadie ademas se ve que le agradas mucho-le dijo athena**

**-mmmmmmm no es nada es que prefiero estar solo y pensar en mis asuntos-contesto rock desanimado**

**-yo creo que por eso mismo harian muy bonita pareja es decir los 2 casi siempre estan solos y pensando y casi no tienen amigos piensalo rock-dijo athena **

**y al momento de esas palabras rock enrojecio demasiado y para intentar disimularlovolteo hacia otro lado**

**-no...no creo que eso sea posible-dijo rock muy enrojecido**

**-entonces por que te sonrojas asi si no es posible-pregunto athena con intriga**

**-es... es q..ue-rock trtamudeaba demasiado y estaba peor que una cereza**

**-solo dime una cosa entre amigos rock ¿ella te gusta?-le dijo athena**

**-ettto y..o si si m..e gusta-contesto rock muy timido**

**-entonces cual es tu impedimento-replico atehna**

**-es que yo no la conosco bien y creo que me acosa ademas solo me atrae fisicamente no siento amor por ella ...me interesa otra persona-contesto rock**

**de pronto kensou entro a la cafeteria dando paso a que athena se retirara**

**-bueno rock fue un gusto hablar contigo pero tengo que irme bye y piensa en lo que te dije-se despidio la idol**

**y rock siguio solo un buen rato pensando en las palabras de athena como por inercia volteo hacia el lugar donde estaba ninon beart pero en vez de encontrarla se topo con una silla vacia y un cuaderno sobre la mesa se acerco hasta alli y tomo el cuadernito el cual contba con un candado pero afortunadamente alli estaba la llave , lo abrio con lentitud y se encontro con algo sorprendente que leyo en voz alta**

**-mi diario-dijo extrañado luego cambio la pagina para seguir leyendo...**

_**hola mi nombre es ninon beart tengo 16 años soy estudiante y me gusta practicar la magia negra ademas de leer , no tengo demasiados amigos ni soy muy popularnpues todos creen que soy extraña o los embrujare en fin para ellos soy solo una rata de biblioteca , tampoco tengo novio los chicos me consideran indeseable por ser yo misma pero si meatrae uno su nombre es rock howard es solitario callado y muy atractivo aunque se ve tristeza en sus ojos creo que es mi hombre ideal como la abuelame dijo en mi infancia "algun dia encontraras a tu hombre ideal no desesperessiendo tan linda como eres no debera ser dificultad para ti"creo que tenia razon en sus palabras por que para mi rock es perfecto aunque ni si quiera me tome en cuenta o el futuro me diga lo contrario yo estoy segura de que se fijara en mi tarde o temprano yo lo se y no es magia ni nada por el estilo es solo mi intuicion , yo se que el es mi principe azul que un dia vendra a completar mi desdichada soledad que no escuchara lo que los demas piensan de mi que me querra como soy y me vea como la mas hermosa princesa que haya existidoa pesar de que mi destino sea tal vez estar sola y por eso suelo seguirlo a veces aunque el se da cuenta yo solo quiero que me note que sepa que existo...**_

**_rockestaba perplejo jamas se imagino que ninon beart la loca chica acosadora tuviera sentimientos tan profundos _**

**_-rayos ya es tarde-dijo al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar llevando consigo su nuevo tesoro el pequeño diario._**

**_espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser tan corto saludos esperen el capi 2 y dejen reviews besos_**


End file.
